Drive
by fairytailNL
Summary: Lucy and Natsu are in a year long relationship now. All Lucy longed for was a Long Drive but with Natsu's severe motion sickness she doubts it but Natsu is Natsu he has the key to every problem. Nalu week bonus prompt- Drive


Lucy parked her car in her garage in a rush as she could see the erupting smoke from her house when she was nearing it, most probably from the kitchen and the reason is only one- "NATSU".

Lucy and Natsu started dating a year ago. It was kind of spontaneous event, like Lucy started working in a company named fairytail, the name came from some fantasy of the owner and her friends, was what she was told when asked about the name of the company by her co-worker which was- yes. Natsu.

It was her first day of appointment and she was nervous, obviously everyone is on the first day she was waiting at the lift not knowing exactly where to go like, she asked the receptionist and she said something but now she failed to remember which floor she said 'was 4th or 5th ' she was working this out in her mind when she met Natsu for the first time.

"New Here?" Someone said beside her.

Surprised she turned towards the voice, and noticed a boy around her age with pink hairs? very handsome face and body, she noted in her mind then met those smoldering black eyes which awaited an answer with a smirk? Shit! She was checking out the boy before her with him noticing it too.

She was red with embarrassment and blinked blankly at him with a simple "Eh"

"I take that as a yes" he said and laughed, and Lucy lo-liked his deep voice and laughter.

"Which department?" He asked this time she answered.

"Editing department"

"Oh Wow! I m in the same department." He exclaimed and Lucy was kind off happy to hear that cuz that meant she would see him often. What she didn't expect was him to be working right next her desk. When they got in the lift they had their formal intros done and some casual talks was going on when the reached their department on the 4th floor.

By the end of her first day she and Natsu were friends then he asked her for a cup of coffee in the nearby café and after that they were best friends. That was when she realised they had most of things in common even their apartments' was in the same lane just a few blocks away, but after coffee she took her car but Natsu started barefoot she was surprised that he was walking cuz their apartment was close but not close enough that you could walk, that too everyday. She offered him a lift but he cringed and declined she was upset thinking maybe she offended the boy somehow and regretted it, but seeing her sad face he clarified that its not her fault and he had severe motion sickness.

It took her a while to fully analyse what he said, she was very disappointed cuz of two things firstly he didn't look the type to have motion sickness and she loved long drives. Eh! how was it even connected with him having motion sickness.

She looked at his expression half expecting half afraid of her reaction, and all she managed a small

'Uh! Ok.'

And she left and during her short journey she was thinking what exactly was he thinking and the way she reacted was that rude? Would it be awkward between them? But why was these thoughts making her this restless she met the boy today only.

But next day it appeared all normal Natsu talking casually to her and she did the same. Occasionally he came to her house for weekends and came to know that she write stories and maintain a daily diary too. Later his visits became more regular and he started teasing her a lot.

They were best friend, very close best friend to be honest, suddenly out of blues he proposed her, well not so sudden but after another boy named Sting joined their company and she had to do a project together with him and the next time Natsu came to her home unexpectantly, Sting was therer sitting with her.

* * *

They were in a cozy relationship, a bit of talking, bit of teasing, and lots of love.

During their relationship she came to understand the level of seriousness of Natsu's motion sickness he was complete green, the patches for this didn't work anymore on him his body became resistant to it so he stopped purchasing them.

Lucy always wished to go on a romantic long drive with her boyfriend but that wish was lost after she got Natsu still she enjoyed all the time she spent with him.

Those long walks to the office, dinner at a fancy restaurant or playing board games in her house she loved them all. Natsu was practically living with her and sometimes even cook food though most of the time he burns them, like was happening right now.

Lucy rushed to the kitchen to find flour on the floor, splattered water, burnt food and of course a laughing Natsu.

"Welcome Home, Luce" That boyish grin he gave her saved him from any probable outburst from her. She sighed and smiled back, silently signalling him to leave before he gets a Lucy kick.

After getting freshened up she cleaned the kitchen and prepared some snacks for them. Today was their one year anniversary but nothing was special except Natsu was home earlier than her as he was kind off busy the whole week, tried to cook something special for her …..and… burnt it.

"Luce get ready we are going out"

She was kind of surprised by this sudden plan.

"But I made the snacks." She said dumbly.

"well then just pack them we can eat it later In the t…"

"What?"

"Nothing you just go and get ready I will pack the snacks."

Since Natsu didn't even gave her a hint to where they where going she let that gut feeling decide her attire for the evening, she picked something casual just like Natsu a plain pink sleeveless top with white leggings and a light makeup.

When she came in the living room all set to leave but, Natsu was nowhere to be seen.

"Natsu?" she whispered, just then she felt him behind her before she could turn around she was blindfolded, with him saying 'it's a surprise'.

She let him take the lead and relaxed in his hold on her hand. They walked a while, it seemed around the time and distance it would take to reach Fairytail.

But what where they doing near their workplace? Was he taking her to the restaurants there? But they were all fancy and Natsu didn't like to go there unless it's for business. Then pizzaries? But why would he blindfold her for she knew those place too, also this time the path they were taking was bit longer and with a lot of turns. Where was he actually taking her?

Lucy and her thoughts came to an abrupt stop when Natsu stopped and opened some gate and led her in closing it behind them and opened her blindfold.

Her eyes slowly adjusted to the surrounding to see….. Nothing. It was pitch dark. She called-shouted for Natsu.

"I m here." A spotlight was switched on and it was on a Mercedes Benz S-class Cabriolet with its roof folded.

Lucy was speechless.

"Come on Luce" Natsu led her to the car and opened the door for her, she sat down and put her seat belt on as of habit.

It was when Natsu sat next to her switched on the ignition that she came to he senses.

"OMG Natsu what is this? You are driving? You taking me on a drive? Her happiness was very well reflected in her eyes and excitement was very evident.

"Actually a long drive, well kind off…" he trailed of.

Realisation hit her like a brick.

"Oh shit your motion sickness." Instantly his face paled "L-Luce.." he said weakly as a warning and in a fraction of seconds just like it drained colour, his face was normal again and he gave her the brightest smile and said-

"You just wait and watch"

* * *

Suddenly the room was filled with lights no not lights but with brightness something like sunrise. In front of them was a screen showing a window through which a hill was seen far away, also in either side there was two more screen showing a house set up exactly like HER!

"Luce, you know, the scenery there" he pointed to the hill in front of them "is awesome lets go have a view."

Then he started driving the car. Fake, though the screen showed them moving through the streets she could feel the cool air on her face and Natsu played the radio. She hummed along with the music playing on the radio watching the scene on her side all the apartments of her lane were there, they crossed Natsu's apartment not too long ago.

"Lets go faster." Natsu announced to her and increased the speed and there was a gust of air on her face. Things on the screen started moving faster too she felt like she was going on an actual long drive, and she was enjoying it a lot.

Lucy increased the volume on the radio stood up in her seat let her hair loose and started singing and dancing with Natsu singing the lyrics with her and concentrating partly on the road and partly on her laughing and smiling along with her.

As they neared the outskirts of their town which was kind off roadside shopping area she saw a purse and cried out.

"Natsu I want that purse. Please Nat-.." she slapped her hand over her mouth over her stupidity but Natsu grinned slyly and stopped the car looked back and started driving to her utter amazement on the screens too they were going backwards and stopped right in front of that shop. Natsu got out and opened the car door for her, Lucy was just stupidly watching him as he told her to pick the purse she liked, she blankly pointed at the one she liked on the screen.

His grin only widened.

"Great choice Luce, We would take this one he pointed to the same purse and took out his wallet to pay for it. He paid by his right hand and extended his left to her which had a bag.

Lucy looked dumbly at him then his extended hand, was he carrying this when he got off and opened the door for her? She was confused but finally accepted it and to her utter amazement indeed it had the purse she had asked for and when she looked at the store it was not there.

She was at complete loss of words and thoughts the only thing in her mind was 'HOW THE FUCK DID HE DO THAT?'

"Hey your intense look is scaring me." Natsu said with a sweat drop.

"Let's go eat something." He said and took her to MacDonald's on the same path, naturally the same was displayed on the screen.

They entered and he pointed to the empty seats near the counter "Let's go sit there."

Once they were there he left her for a second and came up with a table next with two chairs, pulled her chair out for her and went to place order.

She watched on the screen and was in another surprise when Natsu was on the screen waiting in the line when His chance came she heard him say "Two chicken burgers." And when he got the order he walked towards her on the screen then suddenly not there anymore but in front of her with the burgers smiling widely, very amused by her expression.

They talked about random stuffs from work to home to friends, after finishing they left, but she couldn't help but noticed that like when they were about to leave, not really though, Natsu had made her stop abruptly on whatever she was saying and said they should leave and the same time it showed on the screen as if they were leaving and going back to the car and the journey started again this time they were nearing the route for the hill.

Soon both the screens were filled with the scenery of the forests and wild. Lucy was loving it but what she loved the most was when Natsu used some spray for the Nature's musty odour.

In the front screen she could see the slope ahead and the cures and on the sides it was the scenery she was so involved by now that during the curves she was working on her instincts bending towards Natsu during each curve, coming forward for when he was supposed to apply breaks, during straight paths where he was driving at immense speed,going into her seat plus the air works was awesome.

Soon they reached their destination the top of the hills Lucy got off on her own going forward to have a view and sure enough after a couple of seconds it showed the view there.

"So Beautiful.." She said with gleaming eyes.

"Yeah" He replied scratching his cheek looking at her.

She was so overwhelmed by this that she threw herself towards him and connected their lips together, Natsu caught her and kissed her with equal passion. Soon they parted breathing heavily.

"Happy Anniversary Luce."

"Happy Anniversary Natsu."

And they Kissed again with much more intensity and passion.

* * *

Natsu spread a mat and they had their mini picnic there with the snack she had prepared and..

"Mira Prepared this?" She asked with the suspicious cupcake she never prepared.

Natsu eyes widened as if deer caught in headlights.

"Ah! Yes" he said adverting his eyes.

Lucy rolled her eyes and asked the question she was most curious about right now.

"How did you do this." She pointed to the car and the screens.

"This? Well we have friends." That was his only reply as if it explained everything. She raised her eyebrows in question, asking for further explanation.

"Well this car belongs to Gray and Juvia and we are right now at my garage." When her eyes widened he quickly cut her off with his explaining. "I took you in rounds so you won't realise we were here and the editing stuff was of course done by the editing expert that is me." Lucy rolled her eye at his cocky attitude but that was true.

"Filming credits to Levy and Gajeel the shop thing it was my hunch that what you would choose and where so many filming and editing, this thing took me nearly 3 months now preparing for this big day." Before she could say anything, he shushed her down and said.

"I wanted to complete your long -term dream on this very day of our one-year anniversary to go on a romantic long drive with your boyfriend. Oh yes I found this in your diary. Sorry I read it a bit " he gave a very less apologetic smile.

Lucy was least concerned about him reading her diary, she was so so so happy that she cannot explain it in words. Silent tears of happiness flowed down her cheeks. Natsu was surprised and upset that he made her cry.

"Oye Luce.. hey I m sorry for re-" he started saying but was cut off by her arms wrapping him in a bear tight hug.

"I Love You Natsu a lot, I Love you." She repeated it again and again as if it was not enough.

"I love you a lot too." He said hugging her back and kissed her head.

"I am sorry I didn't give you anything today." Lucy said avoiding eye contact with him.

"Stupid you are with me that's all I need." He said as if it was an obvious statement.

They stayed there watching the scenery till sunset by Natsu's sun setting and till Midnight in actual time and then went back in another long drive, the drive she always longed for.

* * *

A/N- Well i enjoyed writing this. Natsu is so sweet. well i tried to explain in what all he did but if any further confusion then its just that he had put Gray's car in his garage and Levy and Gajeel were the one shooting every scene as Natsu had told them from her room to the streets and the hills also the shop and restaurant and if Lucy had not voiced it out then he would have suggested it and managed it somehow cuz everything was pre-planned. This is for the bonus prompt of Nalu week. Drive.


End file.
